


PERSON OF INTEREST 1.10 Ficlet

by whomii2



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e10 Number Crunch, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Episode: s01e10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 15:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whomii2/pseuds/whomii2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>H/C scene following the getaway</p>
            </blockquote>





	PERSON OF INTEREST 1.10 Ficlet

Reese swam back toward consciousness, his mind muddled with vague memories of fever and delirium. He slowly cracked open his eyes to survey the dimly lit room and assess the situation. He relaxed when he recognized the figure slumped at his bedside.

Finch. He was safe. They were safe. At least for the moment.  
  
Reese let out a groan as more memories returned of the aftermath of the ambush at the garage. Finch woke, fumbling for his glasses and leaning closer to the man in the bed. Finch’s suit was rumpled, his hair mussed, and the frames of his glasses couldn’t hide the dark circles under his eyes. 

“You look like hell, Harold” said Reese. “I could say the same” Finch replied.

Reese settled himself more comfortably in the bed, a small smile ghosting over his lips as he allowed Finch to work off his anxiety by fussing over him. It was a novel situation for Reese, but kind of nice….


End file.
